Touching Dawn
by Cutsie Little Aurea
Summary: Damon knows that no one could ever love him like Elena loves Stefan... one day, he meets a mysterious girl named Dawn, who the Italien vampire finds irresistable. But what happenes when he finds Bonnie? Can he choose between a Goddess, and a human?


Touching Dawn  
  
by:  
  
Salvatore  
  
It was a cold, windy day when Damon finally landed from his long flight. The sky above him was cloudless and a strange milky white, as though it weren't decided whether it wanted to rain or not.  
  
The wind was rocking trees violently, scattering leaves across the dirt road where Damon was presently standing, with a look of blankness upon his unhumanly beautiful features.  
  
Damon had flown for days without rest, without stop... until finally his Powers gave out. All the way he was tormented with one thought... her. Her pale, silky hair and those lapis lazuli eyes that sparkled with life and warmth.  
  
Those smiling lips and pale, porcelein skin. Her voice... her shout... her neck... he shook himself with the last thought. He wouldn't think of her. And he would't think of him either. But easier said than done.  
  
Stefan. Who's outer resemblance to himself was almost uncanny, but inner was a completly different world. Damon knew very well the differences between him and his brother, and he knew very well why she chose Stefan and not himself.  
  
Because Damon was a killer. A murderer. A creature of the shadows who was in reality too weak to fight the dark side, and so he joined it. He knew how in the past he kept on telling Stefan that he was weak, that he was cowardice.  
  
But it was the other way around, he now realised. Stefan had fought the dark, even though he knew it was unbeatable. He was the strongest person he ever knew. But of course, Damon would never admit that to him. Or to anyone.  
  
He also wouldn't admit that he loved her just as much as Stefan did. Just because he didn't show it as obviously as his little brother, he did.  
  
Elena. The one that ended his quest. The quest that was to kill Stefan out of pure loathing and fury. But now his hatred toward Stefan was replaced by something else.  
  
Bitter, agonizing sorrow. Sadness so great that he thought it would tear him from inside. Stefan had someone who loved him so much, so terribly much that not even death could keep her away. And he loved her back. Elena belonged to him forever, and he belonged to her. For all eternity.  
  
And Damon... was left alone. Alone in a cruel world full of evil and betrayal, and he knew that no one could love him like Elena loved Stefan. His brother was gentle, sensetive and understanding, he was good.  
  
But not Damon. Oh, not Damon. He, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He never missed out on a chance to kill, to hurt, to gain power. He was mysterious, he was manipulating, he was the essence evil.  
  
That was what he was, and that was what he would be for the rest of time. He was a killer. A hunter. He simply couldn't change that. And he was hungry.Very, hungry.  
  
So with a swift, noiseless movement he was running into the dark forest. He stayed low and quiet like a hunting panther, and felt his animilistic senses turn on.  
  
The rush of wind, the munching of a squirrel, hooting of a bird far, far away. And then he saw it. A deer. It would have to do, he thought. He prowled closer, and watched his prey for awhile.  
  
The deer was young, and it's fur was smooth. The animal was grazing the lush grass, unaware of danger that stalks behind it. With such a fast movement, impossible for human eyes to follow, Damon pounced on top of it with such grace, that he resembled an attacking lion.  
  
The deer didn't even have time to raise it's head before it's back got snapped in two as though it were a match stick. Without a seconds time Damon lowered his mouth to the animals neck and sank his teeth into the dead flesh, feeling the pleasurable, warm, life giving blood flow down his throat until not a drop was left.  
  
He dropped the limp body of the deer carelessly, and went on hunting. He had forgotten what a wonderful feeling it was to taste coppery blood, to smell the victims fear, to hear it squeal as he sank his canine teeth into it's delicate neck.  
  
By the end of the night, Damon was more than full.  
  
* * *  
  
As he flew high over the skies, Damon finally spotted what looked like a nice place to stay for the short time being. It was a small town, old and rather empty of people. But that would be fine for now, he thought. He just need some rest.  
  
So, with his crow's wings spread out he began circling lower and lower to the ground until he was where he wanted to be. Falling into the shadows, he transformed and putting on his dark sunglasses before he started out into the town.  
  
The streets were cobblestone, and the buildings old and scrabby. But he spotted a pub in the distance, and made for it. Once he was closer he found that it was called: Bat's Lair. Damon smiled humourlessly at the irony.  
  
Openeing the heavy, battered door, he was met with a blast of smell. Cigar smoke, alcohol and vintage floor boards, he thought. The small, dingy room was practically empty of people, only containing a few drunken old geezers that weren't even fit to walk.  
  
Without a sound, he sat in the far corner of the pub, hidden in the shadows as he contemplated what to do. He needed to think. He needed to plan what to do, where to go from now on. But now that he lost the girl he loved for the second time, he wasn't sure what to do anymore.  
  
He used to be so sure, so certain of his future. His goal was to gain as much power as unhumanly possible... but now? Now he wasn't sure what he wanted. As he watched the silent pub, he felt something burn into his mind.  
  
Eyes. Watching eyes of someone, or something. He could feel it, he could feel some energy in this room directed right at him. His eyes skanned the room carefully, going from face to face... until he saw her.  
  
She was standing in the far corner of the pub, half hidden in the dark, but he could see her every detail as clearly as though she were standing by him. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress that clung to her slender, curvy body as though it had been made just for her.  
  
Her shoulders were bare, revealing smooth, flawless skin as white as fallen snow. She had waist length, silky, soft hair, darker than the black midnight sky. It spilled over her shoulders and back like water.  
  
Her long, slender neck... her face. She had large, almond shaped eyes of a light grey color, like two full silvery moons on a white sky. They were sparkling with mirth, as though she knew something no one else did. A small, delicate nose, and elegantly shaped dark red lips.  
  
She was almost inhumanly beautiful, Damon thought. No human on this earth has such beauty... nor vampire nor witch nor fairy. She was simply entransing.  
  
She continued to hold his gaze, watching him with a slight curl of her lips. A smirk, Damon thought. Suddenly, she was gone. He blinked in suprise. How did she dissapear?  
  
Shaking his head to clear the image of the beautiful girl, her concentrated on something else. Like the fact that he was hungry again. But this time for something else.  
  
He looked at the old men, sleeping on the tables with their faces down. They wouldn't do... and then he saw the bar tender. 


End file.
